Always
by Mycky Wynora Channy
Summary: *c 4 up!!*Takes place after the Cell Games, Chichi finds out she’s pregnant. Breaks down and cries. Gohan hears her sobbing and comes to her.
1. Tears

Authors notes: I had this story in my head for a while and I just had to type it up!!  
  
Summary: Takes place after the Cell Games, Chichi finds out she's pregnant. Breaks down and cries. Gohan hears her sobbing and comes to her.  
  
Please Response and Review!!!  
  
~*~+~*~~*~+~*~~*~+~*~~*~+~*~~*~+~*~  
  
Always  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Chichi dropped herself down on to her knees in her bathroom, a pregnancy test dropped down on the floor. Leaning with her hands on the floor. Tears streaming down her cheek on the ground.  
  
It has been two months since Goku's death. And now, she was pregnant. The test turned out positive; she had already used other pregnancy tests four actually all turned out positive.  
  
What was she going to do now? She had lost her husband, which she loved with al her heart and might. And now she was left behind with their son, and now a second child was coming up?!!  
  
She took the pregnancy test in her hand, stood up and took a look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes red, and filled with tears. 'What now??' she kept asking herself in her head.  
  
'How can I raise another child without a father figure?? I know I got Gohan, but he is only 11 years old. He can only be a brother. Am I going to be both?? Raise two children on my own?? ' She felt more tears filling her eyes again!!  
  
"GOKU!!!!!!" She screamed and fell down onto the floor. Crying and screaming.  
  
'WHY DAMMIT WHY!! I AM YOUR WIFE!! YOUR NOT SUPOSE TO STAY DEAD IF YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO COME BACK TO ME!!!!' she kept on screaming in her head.  
  
"Mommy??" a voice suddenly interrupted her mind. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. Seeing her little boy standing in the doorpost. His eyes were also filled with tears.  
  
"Mommy, don't cry!! Please don't cry!" he said while his body was shocking.  
  
"Gohan…." She whispered, and got up. She pulled him into her arms. "I'm sorry Gohan."  
  
Gohan let his tears stream out while his mother was holding him. Whispering soothing words to him.  
  
'I am sorry mom. I am the one to blame for fathers dead!! Dad didn't have to die!'  
  
ChiChi took his head in her hands, "Come on, let's get you back to bed."  
  
Gohan shook his head no, "I can't sleep mommy, I can't sleep."  
  
ChiChi managed a smile, "you need your rest Gohan, you need to sleep." He shook his head no yet again. ChiChi sighed and took his hand in hers. "Then you can sleep next to me, okay?"  
  
Gohan followed his mother while she took him to Goku and ChiChi's bed. She took the covers and Gohan laid himself on the bed, ChiChi sat down next to him as he put his head on her shoulder. She laid his head on to her chest and kissed his forehead. "Hush now and sleep my baby" she whispered.  
  
Gohan closed his eyes; soon sleep finally took over him. He felt like he was a little boy again, when he had a nightmare. He would scream for his daddy, but he was to deep in dreamland, it was like he was in a coma. But his mother always came to him, took him into her arms and whisper soft words in his ears. Making him forget all the bad monsters he had encountered in his dreams.  
  
ChiChi watched her son drifting in to sleep. She smiled as yet again a tear rolled down over her cheek.  
  
She knew she had to pull herself through this. And she will. She will pull through this, for her son and her other child. With or with out Goku.  
  
~*~+~*~~*~+~*~~*~+~*~~*~+~*~~*~+~*~  
  
To be continued…..  
  
Authors notes: I know it was kind an emotional maybe a little too emotional.  
  
But I thought this might be what happened after the Cell Games. I know that you might think Gohan is a little ooc but, he's still a little boy, and he has just lost his father.  
  
And I remember when I was small, every time I got nightmares I yelled for my father, but he never heard me, except my mother did. She always came up to my room and took me in her arms. When a child is being held in his/her mother's arms, they always seem to feel safe and secure. So why is Gohan any different?  
  
Please tell me what you think!! There will be more, but I won't tell: p 


	2. A friends shoulder

(a/n) Hey guys, I know. I'm already updating this story??!!! Geee^____________^  
  
Wel like I said before, I had this story in my head for a while now. And it just screamed to get out. ( who would like to be locked up in my head anyway??)  
  
Well, read and review please!  
  
O wait, disclaimer first, I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. * hears everyone gasp* Yup, yup, *nods her head disappointed* How could I ever forget that???!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I Mycky Wynora Channy, do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT!! Or it's characters. This is just a story written by a crazy fan!!  
  
Okay, now, readthestory ^^  
  
~*~*+*~*~  
  
Always  
  
Chapter 2  
  
ChiChi woke up still feeling her son's head resting on her chest. He had not moved in his sleep at al. She smiled at him, she watched him sleeping.  
  
A few minutes later the boy woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked up and saw his mother smiling at him. He smiled back.  
  
"Hey honey, did you sleep well?" She asked. He nodded and sat up. "Good."  
  
ChiChi stood up and walked towards the bathroom, "Gohan, I'm going to wash up and get dressed. You go and do the same."  
  
"Kay!" he stepped out of bed and ran to his room (a/n kind of a cool house!!! Every room has it's own bathroom!!)  
  
As ChiChi made her way into the bathroom, she noticed the tests lying on the wash counter.  
  
'Three positive and one negative.' She sighed and rubbed her tummy lightly.  
  
She took the pregnancy tests and threw them in the small garbage cane that was standing on the floor. Taking of her nightgown she stepped into the shower. Letting the cold-water stream over her body. 'I got to talk to Bulma; she'll probably help me.' Turning the shower of. She dried herself with a towel that was hanging on the bathroom wall. Putting her bathrobe on she walked into her room and to her closet. She opened the closet and took her clothes out and started to get dressed.  
  
After a few minutes, getting her hair done and her make up. She went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast.  
  
After breakfast ChiChi got up and cleaned the dishes. Gohan just sat there on the table, not knowing what he should do today. He didn't want to study either. One moment of silence he would think back at the day his father died.  
  
He watched his mother, he felt so guilty. His mother is a widow once again and he had no father. Al though Piccolo was there to be the father figure for him. His father wasn't there anymore, and that hurt him so much.  
  
Gohan was so much deep into his own thoughts he couldn't hear his mother calling him.  
  
"GOHAN!!" her loud voice which had scared both him and his father very frequently finally woke him up  
  
"Yes mom?" ChiChi put her hands on her hips, " I am going to Bulma's, if you want you can come with me. But you can also go out and play with that green guy you like so much."  
  
Gohan smiled, "I'll go out and play with Piccolo mom!!" he jumped up and gave his mother a quick hug, "I promise, I will be home for dinner!!" he yelled while he ran outside and took of into the sky.  
  
ChiChi's eyes followed him, until she couldn't see him anymore. She grabbed her purse and took out a capsule. She stepped outside and threw the capsule on the ground.  
  
*!!!~!!POOF!!~!!!*  
  
A small old car appeared in front of her. It might look old, but she could drive in it, and it was comfortable for ChiChi.  
  
~*~*+*~*~  
  
Capsule Corps.  
  
Bulma was standing in the kitchen preparing some coffee for herself.  
  
Today she was going to enjoy herself, her parents had taken Trunks out at some Park, a Zoo or what ever. She didn't really pay much attention to her parents when they told her they were taking her son out for a day. She finally could rest. Her son was a handful!!  
  
Vegeta was of to who knows where, probably he went to train in that Hyberbolic Time Chamber.  
  
She took her cup and went to the living room. She sat down and took the TV remote control. Turning the TV on, she set the channel on the  
  
She sighed with a smile. Leaning back on to the couch she put her feed on the table.  
  
Drifting of in the comfortable couch, her mind drifting finally in peace.  
  
But that peace was soon to be disturbed as a loud knock on the door was heard through the house. Irritated she slammed the cup on the table and walked to the door.  
  
Bulma opened the door with a loud "What!!" not really looking at who was standing in front of the door.  
  
"Um hi, Bulma." ChiChi voice came out.  
  
Bulma's eyes grew wide, "CHICHI!!" she yelled. "I am soooo sorry I thought you were some lousy sales man or Yamcha!! He he, gomen nasia ChiChi!!" she said as she pulled ChiChi into the house.  
  
While ChiChi followed Bulma to the living room she saw a picture. Of the whole gang, even Vegeta and Piccolo were on it. And Goku had Gohan on his shoulder as Goku had an arm around ChiChi. With that goofy smile of his plastered on his face. The smile she loved so much.  
  
Bulma noticed ChiChi staring at the picture. Blinking back the tears Bulma herself got in her eyes.  
  
Goku was gone… and ChiChi and Gohan are on their own again. 'How hard must that be for Chi and Gohan.'  
  
She walked towards ChiChi and stood next to her. ChiChi took a deep breath, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to burst out any time. Her eyes fixated on Goku's smile.  
  
Bulma put her hand on ChiChi's shoulder, "It's okay Chi, let it out." ChiChi took another deep breath, and the tears burst out, throwing her arms around Bulma's neck, laying her head on her shoulders.  
  
"He's gone!!! What am I suppose to do without him??" she asked through out her tears.  
  
"I don't know" her best friend said softly, her own tears rolling down her cheek.  
  
"And Gohan, the boy doesn't show it, but he is breaking into pieces deep inside! He can't sleep at night!! He won't tell me what's on his mind. He won't talk to me! His father is gone and he keeps on blaming himself!!" Letting go of Bulma she looked back at the picture. "And Gohan isn't the only one who has lost his father." She said sighing.  
  
"What??!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
ChiChi turned around to Bulma, she looked up with a small smile plastered on her wet teary face. "I'm pregnant, I took four tests. One negative and three positive."  
  
Bulma's eyes grew wide; happy of course, but also a little worried. "ChiChi, I am so happy for you!" she said and gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the kitchen and have a cup of coffee."  
  
ChiChi nodded and followed Bulma to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*+*~*~  
  
Gohan landed on Kami's lookout, he needed to talk to his mentor.  
  
He saw Mr.Popo working on one off the little gardens. He walked a little further on the lookout. Following his mentor's ki signature.  
  
Piccolo was meditating again under one of the Palm trees. Gohan looked around trying to locate Dende. He turned around to see the young Namek watcher standing behind him.  
  
"Hey Gohan, what brings you here?" Gohan smiled "I'm here to talk with Piccolo." He said.  
  
Dende nodded, "Well you found him, so talk to him." He said with a little smile.  
  
Gohan turned around and walked into Piccolo's direction. Stopping at the Namkians feet.  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes and saw Gohan. He unfolded his arms and stood up.  
  
"Good morning Gohan, your mother let you out or did you climb through the window again?"  
  
Gohan laughed, "this time she let me out Piccolo." Piccolo just hmpfed.  
  
"So what brings you here, you want to spare?" he asked.  
  
Gohan nodded, he needed to get his mind of things, and fighting would be the best way.  
  
~*~*+*~*~  
  
Back at C.C.  
  
"So what are you going to tell Gohan?" Bulma asked as she took a sip from her tea.  
  
ChiChi sighed. "I'm just going to tell him that he is going to have a baby brother/sister."  
  
Bulma nodded, "and how do you think he would react?" she asked putting down her cup.  
  
ChiChi shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, he'll probably be happy, but then on the other hand he would feel guilty. Because the child has no father around."  
  
"Well, he can be a father figure!!" Bulma exclaimed. Shaking her head no while she sipped her tea, "No I don't want to put that responsebillety on his shoulders. He will be the baby's big brother." Bulma sighed, "your right."  
  
ChiChi smiled a little, "I'm just not sure how I can make through the pregnancy." She said softly, "I know Gohan will be there to help me, but it's not easy for him either. I mean when I was pregnant with Gohan, Goku and my father both didn't know what to do. Let alone Gohan."  
  
"Don't worry Chi, I'll help, and I'm sure Krillen will do the same, and Piccolo. Your not alone, and neither is your son. And the upcoming baby can be my Trunks his play mate. Ha, if the baby is a girl, who knows, maybe they'll end up together and have their own children!" Bulma said with a happy smile on her face, happy that her son wasn't even two years old. Grand children will take a while.  
  
ChiChi laughed, "Thanks Bulma, I really would appreciate it." She looked up at the clock on the wall of the kitchen. "O Kami, I have to fix diner! Gohan would be starved when he comes back home."  
  
Giving her best friend a hug, she left.  
  
~*~*+*~*~  
  
Gohan stepped into the Son's household, smelling his mothers delicious food.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" he said as he stepped into the kitchen. ChiChi turned around from her cooking, "Hey Gohan, your just in time for dinner. Look I made your favourit!" she said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Great! Thanks!" Gohan sat down at the table as ChiChi put the food on the table.  
  
After dinner ChiChi cleaned the dishes as Gohan left to the living room. He sat down and turned on the TV.  
  
ChiChi soon joined him and sat down next to him.  
  
After a long silence, ChiChi decided to tell him now.  
  
"Gohan, could you please turn of the TV, I've got to talk to you." She asked. Gohan did what his mother asked and turned to her.  
  
Trying to find for words, ChiChi sighed, "Gohan, your father is gone, but he will always be in our hearts. In everyone's who were dear to him." She paused, "But he left us something, or someone."  
  
Gohan looked at his mother puzzled, 'What is she talking about?'  
  
"Gohan, I'm pregnant, you're going to be a brother!"  
  
Gohans eyes grew wide. "W-what? I am going to be a brother?" ChiChi nodded.  
  
"Wowo huh? Me? I'm going to be a big brother??!" ChiChi nodded with a happy smile on her face. "COOL!!!!" the boy yelled and threw himself on his mother, but backed away before she could even react. "That didn't hurt the baby huh?" ChiChi laughed; thank Dende she didn't have to explain to him how the baby got there, like she had with his father.  
  
"No Gohan the baby is protected in my belly. Just don't throw hard objects at my stomach!"  
  
Gohan nodded and gave his mother a big hug.  
  
"Now Gohan, I will need your help in a couple of months, like shopping with me, carry heavy objects etc." Gohan nodded. "I'll help mom, I will, I promise."  
  
Gohan let go and sat back on the couch. With a big grin on his face.  
  
ChiChi smiled, this was going to work out just fine.  
  
~*~*+*~*~  
  
to be continued..  
  
Authors notes: It's done!!! Tadaaaaaaaaa ^__________^ so tell me what you think. This story is far from being finished. But I wont tell what happened, it's a surprise ^______^  
  
Ey, this is the longest chapter I have ever written o_0 hiheee  
  
Well bye, and plse review!! 


	3. chapter 3

~*~*+*~*~  
  
Pim Fortuyn, rest in peace.  
  
You have opened the eyes of many people; you woke them up.  
  
You stood up for what you believed in, and many people loved you for it.  
  
Anger has reached my heart as I heard that you were shot. I never thought something like this would ever happen. But it did, and I'm deeply saddened that it had to happen to you!  
  
Your death will come in the history books of the Netherlands. Your hopes and dreams will always be with us.  
  
Pim Fortuyn rest in peace!!  
  
~*~*+*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT!!!*Cries*  
  
A/N: heeeeeeeellooooooooo, a new chapter, I don't know what's going on but it seems like I know write every morning when I wake up!! It's just great!! You know that never happened to me before.  
  
~*~*+*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 Always  
  
ChiChi sighed; she was at the mall, which isn't something UN expecting. But the problem was.  
  
She is now 7 months pregnant and was huge, Gohan was with her, but she send them to get some bread. It was crowded there and ChiChi with her large stomach wouldn't really fit in between the crowd.  
  
Letting out a moan (a/n: no not that kind of a moan, hentai!!) Trying to reach the rice package, that was on the highest shelf.  
  
"Come on!! You can reach it!!" Standing on her toes she tried to reach it, but thanks to her huge stomach she couldn't. Her eyes fixed on the package. Suddenly someone else took it.  
  
"Hey!!!" she said angry as she turned around. A man smiled, "don't worry, I saw you were having trouble reaching this. I thought you needed my help." ChiChi smiled, as the man gave her the rice. "Heh, I'm sorry but I need more, could you help me with these up here?"  
  
The man nodded and took some more rice packages and laid them down in the ChiChi's carriage. ChiChi's eyes followed him. He was really handsome, dark brown hair and blue eyes, broad shoulders. Smiling at him they stood there in silence. "So, when is the baby coming??" "Hmmm, about 5/6 weeks." ChiChi answered. "Nervous?" ChiChi shrug her shoulders. "A little, but they say the birth of the second child will not be that pain full compared to the first." The mans eyes were shocked, "Second?" ChiChi nodded. "Ha, well you don't look that old to have to children, how old is the first?" ChiChi sighed, she was getting hungry, "Umm, Gohan is eleven, in three months he'll turn 12." The man was quit for a while.  
  
ChiChi was desperately looking for Gohan, she liked the man. But if she would stay and chat some more with him, she was afraid, that she would see him more often. Somewhere in her mind though she didn't hate that fact. But then the other part in her mind said she shouldn't it wouldn't be right to Gohan and her upcoming child.  
  
"Your oldest is almost 12?!" the man said interrupting her thoughts. ChiChi nodded.  
  
"Wow, you and your husband must be very young when you got your first born." ChiChi blushed, which didn't go unnoticed by the man. He smiled, "so where is…."  
  
"MOM, I've got it!!!" Gohan yelled as he ran to his mother, not noticing the man who had made his mother blush.  
  
ChiChi smiled, "Good, than we can go home!" Gohan smiled.  
  
ChiChi turned to the man, "Well, I'm sorry, I have to go now." The man nodded, "Bye." "Bye".  
  
The man stood there smiling, he didn't know, normally he would never stay and talk to women who were married. But there was something about her that made her so special.  
  
Deep inside he was wishing he could be the one next to her.  
  
~*~*+*~*~  
  
As soon as they came home, Gohan ordered his mother to sit down so he could start cooking.  
  
Bulma and her mother had thaught him how to cook and he was a very quick learner.  
  
So it wasn't very often. ChiChi waiting impatiently for her dinner while Gohan was trying his best to have it all finished right on time. ChiChi tapped her fingers on the table, which got Gohan really on his nerves. What surprised him even more is that his mother was eating even more then he did.  
  
"Finished!!!" Gohan said with a big grin plastered over his face.  
  
Placing the food on the table, ChiChi dug in immediately, eating like well a pig. Gohan watched his mother eating with huge eyes. He saw this the last few months but still couldn't get used to it. His mother, always telling him and his father to eat their food like every person does according to her.  
  
After a few minutes everything that Gohan had worked so hard on was in ChiChi stomach.  
  
"Wow mom, you eat just as much as dad did!" he exclaimed. ChiChi smirked, "well I do have another Sayjin inside of me."  
  
Gohan laughed, he couldn't wait when he would get a sibling in the house. No matter if it was a girl or boy. Just so that there would be three people in the house again. Although he wished his father would be there. But no matter how hard he would wish that, his father would not come back.  
  
The door suddenly swung open, startling both ChiChi and Gohan.  
  
Vegeta stepped in carrying large boxes and as soon as he stepped in he dropped them on the floor like garbage. "Vegeta!! Be careful!!" Bulma yelled as she stepped in with Trunks in her arms.  
  
ChiChi was about to yell at him but when she saw Trunks she got a motherly feeling over her.  
  
"Trunks!!" she jumped practically a feet in the air as she ran to Bulma and Trunks.  
  
"Owww doesn't this little boy look cute??" taking Trunks in her arms making funny faces. Trunks giggled over and over again.  
  
Vegeta scowled and was about to say something which would make ChiChi very mad, but he reconsidered that after he received a death glare from Bulma.  
  
Gohan sweat dropped not wanting to Vegeta and Bulma to fight in his house. "So Bulma what are in these boxes?" he asked quickly.  
  
Bulma turned her look to Gohan and happily responded, "Well, I thought I should give you some new baby things, it was eleven years ago when Gohan was a baby so I bought this for you!!"  
  
"Ow you shouldn't have!!" ChiChi said happily, "Your mother is the sweetest woman isn't she Trunks, yes she is, yes she is!!" Trunks giggled some more as she made his mother blush.  
  
"Gohan, would you be a sweetie and help Vegeta with putting these boxes in the nurcery?" Bulma asked.  
  
Gohan nodded, "Sure." And they left with the boxes.  
  
Bulma turned to ChiChi who was still playing with Trunks. "So how are things now?" ChiChi laughed, "Well, still the same since yesterday. When you asked me the same question."  
  
Bulma laughed, "Well, I'm just worried, I mean, I would feel a whole lot better if you stayed at the C.C!" ChiChi shook her head no, "why would I do that? I stayed here when I was pregnant with Gohan didn't I ?" Bulma nodded "Yes you did, but you had Goku back then!"  
  
"Listen Bulma, when I go into labor, I am sure Gohan knows what to do, better then what Goku did back then. You don't have to worry, we'll be fine!" Bulma sighed.  
  
"Okay, can't say I didn't try." Loud steps on the stairs were heard as Vegeta made his way down into the kitchen. "Woman, it's time to go!!" he barfed.  
  
Bulma threw him an annoying glare and then turned to ChiChi. "Well, I'll be back tomorrow to help you with decorating the baby room. Seeya." She said as she took Trunks back into her arms, who gave a wine in protest.  
  
"Bye Gohan, take good care of your mother!" and then they left.  
  
"Well, I'd better start doing the dishes." ChiChi said as she picked up some of the dirty plates.  
  
"Mom?!!!" Gohan said with a very demanding tone. (a/n who says Gohan has only things from his father's side??) "Oww what, I don't want to sit around not doing anything!" she wined.  
  
Gohan crossed his arms, "Mom, I promised dad, Bulma and grandfather that I would take care of you. You are pregnant and I don't want you to do anything, which might cause you to break you back!! Now sit down, in the living room and go watch TV or something!"  
  
Chichi sighed and marched to the living room, she sat down. Mumbling something about being pregnant.  
  
A few weeks had passed and it was time.  
  
"GOHAN!!!!!! BRING ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!!!!!"  
  
~*~*+*~*~  
  
Hiheeee, I did it again!!!! I've updated in one day!! ^.^ hiheeeeeeee, more will come shortly.  
  
And a special note to Bulma Chan: Dus je wilt me killen heh???? Ha niet als ik jou eerst kill, je zet jouw nieuwe hoofdstuk er maar gauw weer op!!!! Want, ik ben als eerste(hmmmm ben ik weer raar aan het ratelen of niet?? Hiheeee……….nee oke, moet nu even de andere reviewers bedanken. Maar ja da kan ik niet doen in het Nederlands  
  
Switching over to English now!!!!!!!  
  
I would like to thank al the reviewers for their great comments. And I hope that you've enjoyed this chappie as much as the others!! So review plse!!!  
  
Love M_channie 


	4. Always Chapter 4

^_^ HI!!!  
  
(shameless plug!!)  
  
Chapter 4 up already? Yup!! ^_^ So read, and please review!!  
  
~*~*~*+*~*~*~  
  
ChiChi fell down the floor of the terrible pain.  
  
"GOHAN!!!" she yelled once again, only to realize that she had sent him to get some grocery.  
  
"Great ChiChi, just perfect!!" she told herself, as she lifted herself up she looked around to find the phone. Of course, in a time like this, she couldn't find it.  
  
And there was another contraction; wining in pain she dragged herself to the living room. She stopped at the couch and gently laid herself down on to the couch.  
  
Through the experience of labour she had with Gohan, she puffed in and out slowly (a/n you know, like in Lamaze class ^^).  
  
~*~* + *~*~  
  
"14 boxes of Cereals, 13 boxes of eggs and…" Gohan was picking out the groceries his mother had listed up for him. "19 loaves of bread!! Now where did I get bread from again?"  
  
Looking around the mall, he suddenly heard his mother.  
  
"GOHAN!!! TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
Startled he looked around, "Mom??"  
  
"GOHAN!!"  
  
Gohan looked around hysterically, "Mom where are you??!!" He ran through the mall, thinking his mother must be there or else he wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Arrggh!!" his mothers voice was heard again.  
  
Gohan stopped dead in his tracks, "MOM!!!! I'M COMING!!!" he burst into SSJ mode 2 and flew up through the roof.  
  
Flying as fast as he could, after 5 minutes he was home.  
  
Bursting through the door "MOM!!! WHERE ARE YOU??!!" he yelled.  
  
"In here!!" As soft voice called from out the living room. Gohan ran to the living room and saw his mother covered with sweat and breathing fast.  
  
"I'm here mom, I'm taking you to the hospital right now." He picked his mother up, and flew out of the house to the hospital.  
  
~*~* + *~*~  
  
Two hours later  
  
Bulma and her mother had arrived together with Trunks an hour and a half ago.  
  
Gohan was very nervous, when he was in the mall, he could feel his mothers pain, 'how in the world did that happen?  
  
Mom and I both have no telepathic abilities, how could she suddenly channel her pain and thoughts over to me? Well not al her thoughts, but things she was feeling and was saying.'  
  
Standing up he walked towards the reception of the hospital, "M'am? Could you please tell me how much longer my mom has to go in labour?" he asked the lady.  
  
The lady looked up and smiled, "How long ago was your mother brought in here?" she asked.  
  
"Two hours Miss" the woman sighed, "Then I am afraid you'll have to wait longer."  
  
"I didn't ask that, I asked you how much longer, in hours!!" He said with a tone that would make Vegeta proud, that Gohan was a Sayjin.  
  
Startled the lady looked at the clock, "A-at least 8!" she said. "See, there, now that wasn't that hard, now was it??" he said.  
  
And he turned around. He knew his mother was in a great deal of pain, and he hated to just sit back and pretend that there was nothing wrong.  
  
Sitting down on his previous seat, Bulma's eyes were fixated on him.  
  
She stood up and sat down next to him, "Gohan, your mother is going to be fine. This is just a normal thing when you're having a baby, every woman goes through it."  
  
"Well, then tell me why does it take so long and why, does it hurt her so much??!!"  
  
He snapped at Bulma. Bulma sighed, "I'll explain it to you later. You just have to pull your self through it."  
  
Hours passed by real slowly, Gohan, however did not move from his seat.  
  
His eyes fixating on the door where his mother was last seen going through. Waiting for the doctors to return and tell him that he could finally see his mother.  
  
And finally a doctor came though the door, walking towards his direction.  
  
Bulma shot up, "And how is she and the baby."  
  
The doctor cleared his throat, "Well, they are both fine, except, the baby has a a tail!!" the doctor said, not believing what he had just seen.  
  
"O that? You don't have to worry about that, runs in the family." Bulma said reassuring the doctor. "So can we see her?" she asked, the doctor nodded.  
  
Mrs Briefs squealed of happiness, "You hear that Gohan? You can see your mo……Gohan?"  
  
Gohan walked slowly through the corridor, following his mother's ki. He had finally found the room.  
  
The door was closed, but you could hear giggles coming through the door. Carefully he took a peek inside, and there he saw his mother, smiling.  
  
His heart was relieved; she was no longer in any pain. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." his mothers voice called. Gohan opened the door and stepped inside. "Gohan!! Lookie here, your baby brother, say hello Goten!" ChiChi said while taking the little babies arm and carefully waved with it. Gohan smiled and carefully walked inside, stopping at his mother's bed he looked at the little blue pile his mother was holding. He stood up on his toes and saw a little boy.  
  
His big black coal eyes were scanning the room, his tail was wrapped around ChiChi's arm.  
  
With one hand in his mouth, his eyes were locked on those of Gohan.  
  
"Hey little guy!" Gohan whispered as he let his thumb slide over the baby's cheek.  
  
"Doesn't he look cute Gohan, just like your father, same eyes, same hair." ChiChi said.  
  
Gohan smiled, for a moment there, he had found true happiness, here in this hospital room, with his mother, and baby brother.  
  
~*~* ~*+*~*~*~  
  
5 years later.  
  
"Gohan! Gohan!!" a little boy jumping up and down on his older brothers bed. Gohan was sleeping peacefully, but his baby brother Goten interrupted it. Like always.  
  
"Goten, get off!!" he yelled and pulled the covers over his head. "But Gohan, mommy has breakfast ready and she said that after we had finished it, we could go out and twain!!" the boy wined as he was still jumping up and down.  
  
"And you pwomised that you would take me and Twunks Kun out to play!!" Gohan rolled his eyes, 'Note to myself, do not make stupid promises to Goten or Trunks ever again!!'  
  
Angry he got up threw the covers off of him and marched to the bathroom, he slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
Goten sat down on Gohans bed, and just stared blankly with a smile on his face at the bathroom door.  
  
A few minutes later, Gohan came out and ran to his closet, Gotens eyes following him al the way. Gohan took out some of the clothes he was planning to wear this day and ran back in the bathroom.  
  
"GOHAN, GOTEN, BREAKFAST READY COME AND GET IT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!" ChiChi yelled from downstairs.  
  
Before Goten could even get up, Gohan ran with his SSJ speed out of the bathroom, blowing little Goten to the ground. Getting up Goten ran downstairs, 'Gohan cheated again!!' he wined as he ran downstairs.  
  
Not noticing the shoes that were scattered at the bottom of the stair Goten ran and tripped over them causing him to fall flat on his face.  
  
Gohan wanted to burst out in laughter, but didn't. Instead he stood up and picked the little guy up, who was about to cry any minute.  
  
"Mom!!" Gohan yelled and handed the little boy over to his mother.  
  
"Mommy I fell!" he said as he was holding onto his mother. "I know honey did it hurt?" she asked. "Yye…uum no." ChiChi laughed and sat him down onto his chair.  
  
"Well boys dig in!!"  
  
~*~*~*+*~*~*~  
  
To be continued…..  
  
So what do ya think?? Let me know please??  
  
I'd like to thank al those who reviewed, and hope you all will love this chapter as much as you did with the last chapters!!  
  
Preview: Yes ppl, there is a review; Gohan is going to high school, and guess who he is going to meet?? * winks * And this story is an alternate ficcie, and yes Goku will come back, but I'm not going to tell when or why or what or………..well you know!! :p  
  
Well, I have to go study now, even though I know I am not going to make it, so many bad grades, I can't get them up anymore. But hey, never give up and never surrender!!! Hiheee!!  
  
A note for Julia Tran: You're welcome and the next two chapters of your fic are coming up soon, but I'm busy working on moving the site (again! I can't get along with Tripod -_- so I'm going to move it to Angelfire ^_^)  
  
But I promise you, I'll have it up by Friday, or Friday evening, and if that wont work, probably on Saturday evening!! Well ja ne.  
  
O wait!!!  
  
Something Diferrent chapter 4 or 5 (I can't remember, bad memorie) is coming up to in a very short time!!! I think it might be up by tonight (I think!!) 


End file.
